A significant amount of equipment requires semi-permanent or permanent mounting to prevent movement resulting from external sources. For example, shipboard mounted equipment may have to be rigidly mounted to withstand various forces while underway. In particular, Navy ships may require equipment to be permanently mounted to the steel deck, for example by welding, with various floor coverings such as terrazzo or quarry tile laid on top of the steel deck and equipment footings. Current mounting systems may make equipment servicing and changeover extremely difficult, resulting in increased man-hours, cost of materials, and time spent out of service.